Karl Schueller
SS-Haupsturmfuhrer Karl Schueller, was a German officer of the Schutzstaffel. He was the second in command of Hans von Kliefen, heavily assisting him with numerous secret Nazi operations throughout World War II, based on discovered Forerunner artifacts, with the intent on researching and modifying the Forerunner artifacts to their use. Schueller serves as a major character in the main series of Halo, being a major antagonist in the ODST spinoff series. Biography Kliefen was born and raised in Germany, and he eventually became a member of the Nazi Schutzstaffel, and became an expert military commander and an assassin. He also accompanies Hans von Kliefen on an expedition to Kenya, where they discover Forerunner artifacts and Covenant Sangheili aliens, and form an alliance with them. As such, Schueller and Kliefen are tasked with conducting Nazi operations into Forerunner artifacts so that they can be modified and applied to their use. As World War II begins and the Nazis invade the Soviet Union, Schueller lead Nazi forces in battling the Russians, and as such, Schueller conducts numerous fiendish and bloody massacres and executions of Russians. He also helps Kliefen conduct research and experiments with Forerunner technology, discovering numerous Forerunner artifacts, and modifying weapon with Forerunner and Sangheili technology to be used by the Nazis. He also helps Kliefen in a secret, yet major Nazi operation in Kenya to uncover and use the portal at Voi. As this goes on, he keeps fighting the Soviets in Russia, in which he leads Nazi troops in the battle at Kursk. There, he ambushes Grigori Girov in a tank, but Grigori fends off his attack and destroys his tank, leading to Schueller being horribly burnt and injured. As a result of his injuries, Schueller is fitted with a permanent protective gas mask to sustain him, and he grows to want vengeance on Grigori. As such, he helps Kliefen make several attacks on Grigori, but Grigori fends them off. Eventually, Schueller returns to Kenya to help conduct the operation, known as Castle Wolfenstein, and they finally manage to open the portal. However, Grigori and Soviet forces assault their Nazi base and dismantle the operation and the equipment. As such, Schueller fights off numerous Soviet soldiers, then Schueller fights Grigori's men, Mevchenko and Korshunov, fighting the two men with a Sangheili Energy Sword. Schueller keeps fighting Mevchenko and Korshunov and nearly overpowers them, but Grigori uses a grenade that blast Schueller back, and as he lays on the ground, the Energy Sword plummets down and impales Schueller, killing him. Personality and Traits Schueller was an extremely ruthless, sadistic and cruel man who was very ambitious and cunning. He tended to be very opportunistic and deceitful, and he showed a dismissive and hostile nature. As such, he was very stoic and icy, and he was also very ruthless and merciless. He was very sadistic, and he would often use methods to increase the pain and suffering in his victims. He also conducted very brutal atrocities and would relish in the slaughter. Along with this, he was also extremely bitter and resentful, and he was also very vindictive. He sustained injuries and burns in the battle of Kursk, and due to this, he always wore a gas mask in order to sustain and preserve himself, as well as hide his injuries. Relationships Hans von Kliefen V'sas Surimee Elsa von Schaeften Grigori Girov Trivia Category:Halo Characters Category:Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Nazis Category:Assassin Category:Brutes Category:Military Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Complete Monster Category:Empowered Characters Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Swordsman Category:Heretics Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Trickster Category:Extremists Category:Thief Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Game Changer Category:Envious Category:Gaolers Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Guardians Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Defilers Category:Torturer Category:Gunman Category:Right Hand Category:Power Hungry Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Hunters Category:Terrorists Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Serious Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Enforcers Category:Destroyers Category:Lawful Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Determinators Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Category:Fanatics Category:Addicts Category:Conspirators Category:Fascists Category:Authority Category:Mongers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Monster Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Normal Skilled Category:One Man Army Category:Possessors Category:Chaotic Category:Recurring